Undercover
by setchan-1995
Summary: Bella is a famous singer who only wants a normal life. To accomplish this, she moves to Forks, Washington, where she lived in her younger days. What she never expected was to find love in two beautiful sisters. AU
1. A Long Vacation

**Undercover**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Twilight, all credit goes to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N:** This is a Bella\girl\girl story, so if you got anything against love between women this is not your story.

**Warning: **This story contains futa, so stay away if you don't like.

**Summary:** Bella is a famous singer who only wants a normal life. To accomplish this she moves to Forks, Washington, where she lived in her younger days. What she never expected was to find love in two beautiful sisters.

**Other characters:** Hayden Christensen as** Luke**. Olivia Wilde as **Willow**. Patrick Dempsey as **Tyler**. Ashley Tisdale as **Crazy fangirl**. **None of this people has anything to do with the fic, they just represent characters for my fic so you can visualize things better. Pictures can be found on my profile.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - A long vacation**

When a crazy fangirl tried to practically dry hump me in front of the entire New York media, I suspected it wasn't going to be my day. I guess punching the lights out of her didn't make things better for my predicament either. As soon as the first punch landed on her face the press acted like the well-organized mafia they are and started flashing us with their shiny new cameras, never once worried by the fact that I was seriously considering killing the bitch. Lucky for her, my friends in the band came in her rescue. Why weren't the guards doing their fucking job? Never mind, the last thing I needed was being charged for assaulting a police officer.

"Bella! Let go!" my best friend Willow screamed in my ear while holding me by the waist. I calmed down after her words knowing that if I kept fighting she would hit me herself and I would have to face court with a black eye and possibly a broken limb or two. She slowly released me, as if waiting for me to jump the bitch again, but I knew better.

"Damn Bella, you sure did a number on the girl" my other best friend, Luke, muttered to me. He was faintly holding my arms, but not letting them go just yet. He knew that a pissed off Bella was not a good thing to mess with.

"She fucking deserved it and you know it!" I couldn't help but scream at him. I was too angry to care anyway. He just grinned like an idiot and I was three seconds of bitch-slap him when I felt a smack on the back of my head. I instantly knew who it was. Before I could say anything, the same hand that slapped me grabbed my ear and pulled from it until we were inside our limo, far away from the media and that psychotic bitch who was probably bleeding on the floor right now. Sucker.

"Will, that hurt dammit!" As soon as she let go I used the only thing that could disarm a huge-ass bitch like my Willow. The Pout. Yeah, that's right. The Pout is the ultimate weapon against people like Willow or Megan Fox in that movie where she tries to fuck everyone, eats their hearts and kisses Amanda Seyfried. Yeah, it wasn't that good of a movie, but the kiss was worth it.

"Oh no! That impossibly cute pout is so not going to get you out of this mess, Isabella" Ouch, she pulled the full name card and The Pout didn't work... Yep, I'm screwed. With a capital S.

"Aww, come on Wills!" I pulled my secret weapon. The Pout... 2.0! And I swear I saw her lips twitch. But the glare was still there, so that meant that I lost the battle... this time. She kept glaring at me with those sexy blue-green eyes she had, shutting my mouth from further words and embarrassment. I took a peek at Luke, who was grinning at me like the goddamned idiot he is. So I did what was right thing to do at desperate moments like these.

I grinned back.

And from that little gesture was born an uncontrollable, hearty laughter. Really, it was the best we could do. I was mad, he was mad. Heck, Willow was too. Even though she was more on the bitchy side. My thoughts were soon confirmed when I saw her shaking, obviously trying to get a hold of herself. Luke and I looked at each other.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he said. Dear Lord, he looked so gay right now I just wanted to puke rainbows, along with the pot of gold and a ton of leprechauns. He must have seen my face because he rolled his eyes in his gayish manner, with his hands intertwined over his crossed legs Oprah style. It was no secret that he was flaming gay and had a huge crush on Hugh Jackman. Couldn't blame him though, if I wasn't a lesbian I would have been all over that body before he could say Bibidi Babidi Bu.

"First, stop showing your gayness for a moment. And second... Hell Yes!" he rolled his eyes again, but this time more playful. I tackled Willow to the leather seat and held her arms over her head. She was struggling, but I was stronger and Luke was on my side. I looked at him and gave the okay. He smiled crookedly while cracking his knuckles. I looked down at Willow and smiled cockily. She kept her glare in place, too bad her lips were twitching.

"You are so gonna regret this, Bella"

"Is that a challenge, babygirl?" I brushed her center with my right leg, knowing exactly the effect it would have on her. She whimpered, it was almost unnoticeable, but she did. It was thrilling how I could still get this reactions out of her, even though we broke up a year ago. Of course, that didn't stop us from being fuck buddies. But that was it, no feelings, no ties to chain us, just plain mind-blowing sex. And by her look just now I knew I was getting some tonight. That if she didn't remember the little incident just now.

"Is this a promise, Bella?" she spoke in her best sultry voice. I think I just came in my pants. "Because..." she brushed her leg against my center, gaining a little moan from my stupid mouth. "I would love to make a promise like this with you" she raised her head a little, just enough to blow her hot breath in my ear and lick it. But before I could say anything back, or ravish her on the leather seats for that matter, dear Luke interrupted us.

"Umm, girls?" we tried to ignore him, and it would have been so easy if it wasn't for his goddamned face being two inches away from mine! "Girls!" he repeated again in his best girlish voice. Now, I don't really have a problem with him talking to us and interrupting a possibly very hot make out session with Willow here. But he should keep his squeals to himself!

"What Luke!" this wasn't me talking. Willow was a little pissed off at the moment too, I could almost see a vein popping in her forehead and her jaw tighten, probably restraining herself from going Banshee on our friend. Though I wouldn't mind that, an angry Willow was hot! Poor Luke looked like he was about to piss himself.

"Uhh, I think we should probably go now" Willow and I frowned in confusion. What?

"What do you mean, Luke?" he just pointed at the tinted windows. As soon as I lifted my head to see what was all this about, my eyes found a bloody, swollen face hiding behind blond -fake blond- hair. Behind all that, a curtain of people flashing at us with their cameras.

"Holy shit!" I screamed in surprise jumping away from Willow and the windows. That girl was mad! And not in the good way. I mentally smacked myself, we have forgotten to tell the driver to leave.

"You got to be fucking kidding me" Willow whispered in disbelief, her mouth slightly hanging and her eyes a little bigger.

"There's a problem though, we can't drive yet, she would surely attach herself to the limo and hurt her body even more than Bella did" Luke spoke in his 'I-know-it-all' voice. God I just hate him right now. Why couldn't we just drive away and break a limb or two?

"So? The bitch is crazy Luke, one less in the world is only helping people to get ride of pests like her" See, even Willow agreed with me and you could tell that Luke would have liked the idea too.

"Yes I know, and I'd really like to do that too" Ha! See, now the only thing left was to start the car and leave all this shit! "However..." Oh no! Not the 'however', he knows I cannot stand that "The court wouldn't like that, and both of you know it" he sternly said.

"Fine" Willow huffed with her own pout and her arms crossed. So frigin' cute! "Then what do we do?" that was the tricky question. We could drive away and break the bitch, but that would only cause more trouble as already stated. We could also call the guards to help a little, since they did nothing when the girl jumped my bones, but then our phones were inside our bags, in the stadium -we just came out of a concert-. Damn, what to do, what to do!

I looked at my friends, they were in thought too. I decided to relax and focus on the car roof, it was easier to think this way. I closed my eyes and waited for an idea to hit me.

Then it did. Only the left side of the limo was crowded. The plan was risky, but it was worth the shot. I pulled my friends with me and whispered my idea, though I had no idea why since I could tell them in my normal voice. Willow was all in, and Luke was somewhat reluctant. But it was all we got.

"At the count of three" I said.

"One..." Luke was sweating bullets, and probably screaming like a little girl on the inside. Sweet. "Two..." Willow was grinning like Luke and I were before, she always got a little competitive thing inside. I put my hand on the door, getting ready to open it. I took a deep breath and screamed with all I got. "THREE!"

In less than ten seconds we were running from the entire media, a horde of fans- that were waiting to attack before- and a crazy bitch, who was surprisingly coming out on top. Damn, that girl could run! We were laughing like crazy, since it was all we knew to do in moments like these. It wasn't unusual for us to be in situations like this one. Weirdness was attracted to us, and we reciprocated. The feeling of something different was always welcome to us.

We took the first thing we encountered, a bus. Needless to say, we surprised a lot of people since we were pretty famous around the States. Three kids and their band coming out of nowhere and rocking the world upside down wasn't something new. The difference this time was that we were fourteen when we came out first of the top ten list for the best song. In less than three months of career.

It all started when we were ten, give or take. I was playing guitar on the park, trying to make some money. I was saving up so I could escape the shitty orphanage I was living in. I was adjusting a string when some brat ran past me and took the cup where my money was. There was only five or six bucks, but they were worth it since I had been at that park with the frigin' hot weather since seven o'clock in the morning!

Long story short, I tackled the kid, we fought, screamed curses, threw mud and everything you could imagine two kids doing to defend their money -mine-. We ended up panting next to each other and glaring the heck out of us. Turns out, the kid was a little girl my age. That's how I met Willow. Since kid, she was a bitch. But with the horrifying life she had, I could never blame her.

We became fast friends. I taught her guitar and she taught me how to steal food without being noticed. We only trusted ourselves. That's until Luke came around. A year after I me Willow we found him crying in front of three other kids in an alley. It was obvious that he was being bullied. Usually we wouldn't have helped, but something pulled us to him. I think it was his look of defiance even though his legs were shaking like a leaf.

We ran to them and punched the lights out of the kids. Though before he could thank us, the kids mothers came around looking for their brats. I remember taking Willow's hand and running away, leaving Luke behind. Yeah, I know it wasn't the nicest thing to do, but in my defense I didn't even know the kid then. We hid behind some garbage cans and waited for something to happen. We heard some screams and I decided to take a peek. Never in my eleven years have I imagined to see the little boy biting one of the mother's hands while the woman lifted him by the ear with her other hand. It was obvious self-defense.

Willow and I grabbed some rotten eggs and threw them at the mothers. Luke took his chance to get away and ran towards us with his little chicken legs. The mothers had disappeared, probably complaining about the smell like the whiny bitches they were.

Turns out Luke was an orphan like us, so we clicked instantly. We taught him what we knew and he taught us how to fake cry. And damn he sure knew how to! We were in constant trouble for the next year.

Then when we were thirteen we decided to do something different. The owner of a bar had seen us play in a park and invited us to his place -the bar- to play something. From then, we started playing in different places, until one day luck hit us. Tyler King, one of the best music managers of the country, invited us to make a contract. Imagine three poor kids with the offer of fame and fortune in front of them, what do you think we said? Hell. Yes.

We soon became the bests, we learned how to play better, and Luke learned some bass. Tyler helped us a lot, he was a cool guy. He was around his mid thirties, but looked a lot less than that. Always wearing shirts and blue jeans, not too formal and not too casual either. He had short black hair neatly brushed and equally neat lock beard. His only dirty little secret was a gold tooth, a molar to be more exact. I laughed my ass off when he told me.

We fought our way to the top, and came out winning. Now we where seventeen and one of the best rock stars that had ever stepped on the States. Today was supposed to be the last concert of the year before starting to study. That didn't mean we weren't going to play anymore, but we wanted something more. We already had all the money we could ever want and more. But we yearned to be something more than some famous celebrities. We wanted to expand ourselves. Willow wanted to become a psychologist -God bless the poor souls that she's going to 'help'- and Luke wants to finish his music studies- of us three he was more attached- and me... Well, I just wanted to finish school.

But we shared one goal in common.

We wanted to find love.

One night stands and fuck buddies wasn't enough to satisfy our hearts. We wanted someone in our lives that could fill that empty hole. Someone that could listen to us and never judge without knowing us. Someone that we could marry and be happy with. But I knew, I just _knew_ that we could never find it here in New York, where every single person knew us. Where we couldn't tell between the gold diggers and the nice, respectable people.

We needed a change, and fast.

"Hey Bella?" Luke pulled me out of my thoughts.

"What is it?" I answered absent-mindedly, still thinking about my early flashback.

"Tyler is gonna kill us isn't he?" he asked stated worriedly. To Luke, Tyler was somewhat of a hero, since he pulled us completely out of the street and all that.

"Naa don't worry, he's just gonna-"

"Fry our asses with some butter on the side?" Willow, always the helper.

"No, he's going to scold at us and possibly ground us for a while" I shrugged and proceeded to look through the window.

"Ohhh! Is he going to spank me too?" Luke sexily spoke. Ewww, bad thoughts,; horribly bad, disturbing thoughts.

"Luke, you dirty bitch!" Willow scolded at him playfully. But seriously, Luke was one hell of a dirty bitch. And somewhat bipolar too.

"Really Luke, keep that kind of thoughts to yourself please." I couldn't help but make a face. We laughed and that's when the talk ended.

We reached our penthouse with a look to Central Park.

In the end, I slept alone AND without sex. Willow didn't forget the little mess I made after all and decided to punish me with no sex. One of the worst form of torture known to mankind. The good news were that Tyler let this incident slip this time. Though he announced that we had to talk tomorrow.

The morning after Luke, Willow and I woke up and went downstairs to talk to Tyler before he went to work- he had told us to be there the night before-

What we didn't expect was to find him and the whole crew. The hairstylist, the fashion designer. Heck, even the gardener. Luke voiced our question.

"What is going on here?" Tyler smirked. And I do not like when he does that. It's creepy.

"Well Luke, remember when we all discussed about your little vacation? That you three and the rest of the band needed a vacation?" My eyes widened, realizing what this was all about. I saw how Luke and Will nodded their heads. "Well, I think it's time for you to accomplish that dream."

"What! Then where are we going?" Willow screamed. She does not like to be waken up early, even if it is eleven in the morning.

"That's for you to decide and for me to not even give a damn" Ahh Tyler, always knows what to say in the right moment.

"But we have no other house!" Willow retorted. And she soon realized it was the most stupid argument she could have make. We were rich... remember Will? Rockstars? Rings any bell?... No? Oh well.

Then an idea hit me. A crazy, stupid idea, but an idea no less. It would be hard, but I had to do it at some time. And what better time than with the support of your best friends?

"I... I have a place. At Forks, Washington. It's a small city in the middle of nowhere. The only problem is that they surely know of us." Willow and Luke took my hands in theirs, already aware of how painful the memory of Forks was to me. Tyler looked at us suspicious, but shrugged and kept going.

"Okay that will do. And don't worry, once Tina and Gina are finished with you three, not even Jesus will recognize you." Tina was the hairstyler and Gina was the... well the lady who dressed us.

In the end they cut my air short and tinted it black. They gave me green contacts and dressed me plainly, the way I liked the most. A black shirt, some dark blue jeans and black converse. Luke's long hair was cut short and left the same color- they knew they would have to face a bitch tantrum if they tinted it-. His eyes were black now, instead of the usual baby-blue and he was dressed with stylish, designer clothes. Willow's hair was now longer -they gave her extensions- blond -her hair was actually light brown- and cut in a different hairstyle. Her eyes were now an intense grey and her clothes were designer made too. Her dress hugged her curves nicely I might add.

All in all, we were smokin' hot.

And we were officially ready to hit Forks.

* * *

**IMPORTANT!**

I don't know if any of you remember this fic at all. I sure hope you don't, because it was one of the shittiest things I have ever made. Ever.

This is basically the only chapter I could save, because the others were trash. Mother Grammar and Father Punctuation should hate me at this point...

I will re-write the other chapters, leaving the main idea intact, but changing a wide variety of things. Needless to say, this fic is not dead, just enduring a reconstruction. One Hell of a reconstruction.

Thanks for reading and supporting this fic. Read a review, please.


	2. Of Pixies and Roses

**Undercover**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Twilight, all credit goes to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: This is a Bella\girl\girl story, so if you got anything against love between women and a little more, this is not your story.**

**Summary:** Bella is a famous singer who only wants a normal life. To accomplish this she moves to Forks, Washington, where she lived in her younger days. What she never expected was to find love in two beautiful sisters.

**Warning:** B\A\R threesome. OOC. Futa

**Important:** It has been decided that in this story Bella will be a futa. So if you don't like it, either skip the explicit parts or don't bother reading this.

**Other Characters:** Hayden Christensen as** Luke**. Olivia Wilde as **Willow**. Patrick Dempsey as** Tyler**. Ashley Tisdale as **Crazy Fangirl**. None of this people has anything to do with the fic, they just represent characters for my fic so you can visualize things better. Pictures can be found on my profile.

* * *

**Chapter 2 -Of Pixies and Roses**

**AlicePov**

"Alice!" my brother Emmett called from the living room. I eagerly ran downstairs, ignoring my mother's warnings about not paying the doctor if I fell.  
I jumped over the couch and landed neatly between my elder brother and sister, who chuckled at my childish behavior. Emmett even went as far a ruffling my short mane of hair. I would have returned the favor but his hair was almost non-existent; I really missed his old haircut, maybe I could convince him later about letting it grow again.

"Someone wanted popcorn?" Our mother, Esme, asked sweetly from the kitchen. Emmett immediately stood up and ran in the direction of the delectable smell like a bat straight out of Hell. He returned shortly after, clutching onto a bowl full of sugar-coated popcorn and, much to our amusement, holding our mother with the other arm. Esme was trying hard to stop blushing between her little squeals and protests.

"Emmett! Put me down!" But Emmet just laughed it off and walked towards us, finally dumping our mother on top of Rose and I like the gentleman he was. Idiot.

"Come on, Em! I want to watch The Black Swans' concert peacefully at least once!" Rosalie protested from under our mother. "It's live, Em! Do you have any idea of how rare that is?" Emmett lifted his hands up in defeat and sat down in the armchair beside the couch. Everyone here knew better than to argue with Rosalie when she got like this. It was sexy...

I wasn't at all ashamed to admit that I had a little big crush on my older sister. We weren't sisters by blood, actually, only by bond. I was adopted by the Esme Cullen, widely-known doctor, when I was eight. My life before that day had been bordering boring, never anything exciting in it. Esme said that she had fallen in love with me; Emmett and Rosalie pretty much thought the same, though it took my older sister a lot more of time to actually admit that she liked me, unlike Em, who crushed my bones in a bear-hug the moment he saw me.

"Shhhh, there they come." Rosalie smirked as she bent over, trying to get a little closer to the screen. I was still waiting for her to admit that she needed glasses.

Soon enough, squeals and screams were heard from the screen, and I turned just in time to see Isabell, Lucas and Wynne Swan suddenly appear on stage through some freaky fireworks they had set. I was really excited to see them live, even if I wasn't really there to cheer on them.

At my side, Rosalie clapped her hands happily as her bells-like laugh escaped her mouth. My mother and Emmett were smiling at her obvious mirth. Rosalie rarely got to smile like that since people usually regarded her as a cold-hearted girl with a superiority complex. In school she was the Ice Queen, nobody dared to get near her, much less give her a chance at friendship. The guys ogled her without an ounce of shame and the girls were too jealous of her. The only nice person I could think of was Angela Weber: a shy, mousey girl who for some alien reason was close with the bitchiest girls around school and the biggest douche bags in the planet. I made a mental note to ask her to our lunch table next time I saw her.

"Look!" Rosalie pointed to the screen as Isabell started playing a rather smooth guitar solo, a perfect smile perched on her lips.

It wasn't any secret that I also had a little -huge- fan-crush on the lead singer: Isabell Swan. She was like a panther: wild, mysterious and graceful. I loved the way her long mahogany hair would fall like a silky waterfall every time she would bounce with the rhythm of their music. Every time her sexy smirk appeared I would mentally swoon, as I am sure many other fans did. Her eyes, however, were the most enticing trait she possessed. The way they would shine with utter happiness every now and then was irresistible, just like a drug.

All in all it was a really nice evening. Esme even joined in when we sang some of our favorite songs, laughing at our peculiar antics. I should clarify that Emmett and I do not sing, but Esme and Rosalie can pull it off.

Once the concert was almost over, Wynne took over the micro, which was surprisingly rare considering she didn't like talking much. Or at least, she hadn't talked much ever since her career started. In fact, I think this was pretty much the first time she ever grabbed the mic other than to sing.

Wynne nodded to Isabell, who merely smiled and put down her guitar before hugging her two friends together and nearing her face to the mic Wynne was holding.

"Tonight we want to say thank you" The crowd cheered her. "Thank you all for being there for us during these last years. Thank you all for singing along every song that we play. Thank you... really." The sincerity of her words struck me close to the heart, and by taking a look around I could tell that it also struck my family. Wynne interrupted the moment by rolling her eyes and getting the mic away from Isabell.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for you all we wouldn't be here. Bells here would probably be working at some McDonald's, I would be cleaning the floor on the very same McDonald's bathroom and Lucas here would be the bitch in a miniskirt behind McDonald's trying to get some money sleeping anything that crossed his path," Lucas gasped dramatically and swatted her shoulder almost too delicately. "Oh, get over it, princess." My family and I chuckled. Wynne really shouldn't be left near a mic again. Heartwarming speeches were so not her thing. I wondered if she wouldn't get into trouble for cursing publicly.

"Thank you Wynne, really." Lucas grabbed the mic and rolled his eyes. "Anyway. We enjoyed this night so much, guys. It's been amazing to play here with such lovely people." He sent the crowd a kiss as they walked away from the stage. Well, Wynne and Isabell were walking. He was strutting. Something was wrong with that picture; something very, very wrong.

"I think the rumors about Lucas being gay may just be true." Emmett commented with a snort, his tone coated with sarcasm and a his dimples showing from the Earth-splitting smirk he was carrying.

"Well, then Jasper went from having snowball of a chance in Hell with him to actually starting to have a real one, even if it is completely improbable that they will ever meet." Rosalie chuckled at Emmett's words and smacked his bicep lightly. "Aw, come on, Rosie! You and I know that celebrities only marry other celebrities! Have you ever heard of any of them marrying a butcher? Or maybe a dog walker?" I had to give him credit, it was true.

"It's too bad he and Edward didn't work. They were kind of cute together." Esme said, and Emmet crunched up his nose in disgust. He didn't have anything against gay couples. He just didn't like Edward, and to be honest, neither did Rosalie and I. there was just something weird about him that made me uncomfortable around him. He had never said anything bad or mistreated us in any way, but when you don't like someone you can't really force yourself to feel otherwise.

Rosalie and I went up to our room, happily talking on our way about the concert. We both loved Isabell, so she was our favorite out of the three without question, but we still loved their individual skills and enjoyed to gush about them like the good little closet fangirls we were.

However, we were interrupted by a crashing sound coming from the living room and a distinctive scream of 'Oh, my God' coming from our bear brother, followed by hysterical laughter. When we reached the couch I couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing. At my side, Rosalie was nearly foaming at the mouth.

* * *

**RosaliePov**

Emmett's annoying laughter only helped to fuel my anger after seeing some blonde bimbo trying to dry hump Isabell in front of public TV. I threw the first object that I could find -a pillow- at Emmett since he wouldn't stop laughing like a loon. He just took the hit and fell on the floor, still laughing hysterically. I was three second aways of going all Rambo on him, but lucky him my attention was diverted by the TV again.

I turned my head just in time to see Isabell punching the thoughts out of the blonde girl, a satisfactory crunch was heard even with the low quality sound the camera projected. Esme shook her head disapprovingly as Emmett and Alice cheered on for her, telling her to smash her face against the floor. Unfortunately, Isabell was pulled back by Wynne and Lucas, who were doing an spectacular job of avoiding the press.

The camera on the channel suddenly went black, and between protests and curses we managed to change the channel to another one that was also transmitting the concert. Much to our chagrin, we only saw the presenter speaking about how they escaped, leaving a total riot behind them. Emmett booed him and turned off the TV, clearly upset about the fact that he had missed all the action.

"I have to give it to Isabell, she sure packs one Hell of a right hook!" Emmett said right before Esme sent him a reproachful look, silencing him immediately.  
I shrugged and told Esme to call me when dinner was ready before walking out of the house. They knew I would be playing some basketball on the backyard, so they didn't worry about me. Alice, on the other hand, followed me silently, smiling giddily all the way.

"So, how do we do this?" She asked once we were settled. I shrugged and started playing around with the ball in my hands.

"One-on-one?" Alice smiled like a Cheshire cat and nodded before positioning herself in a defensive position, right under the hoop. I smiled knowingly and started bouncing the ball.

"First to get ten points gets the shower first?" Alice only smirked, confirming the gamble. We were the occasional players, and I had to admit that it allowed me to get really close to Alice and not seem suspicious about it. I didn't want to find out what people would say about us in such a compromising position without any particular reason. We lived in a rather small town, with equally small-minded people as neighbors. Or, at least, those from another generation frowned upon people like Alice and I.

Lets just say that Esme had more chance at having grandchildren with Emmett than with both of us combined. Not that she has any problem with Alice and I being as we are, she's far too compassionate and caring to be mad at us for something we didn't really choose.

What kind of poor, delusional bastard would choose to be gay in a straight-minded town like Forks?

We finished our game rather quickly, with me Beating Alice by two points, which gave me a perfect opening to tease her about her size being the real cause of her loss. Alice always hated being as short as she was, and I had to agree at some point. Being unable to reach the cupboards was a little bit pathetic, though extremely cute. And when she stretched her hands up high, in hopes of reaching whatever she was looking for it gave me a perfect opportunity to ogle her butt openly.

That was almost the only good thing I could think about crushing on your own sister, whom you share a room with. You get plenty of opportunities to stare at her and not look like a complete creep. But, it's also a double-edged sword. No matter just how much I look; no matter how much temptation drenched my soul, Alice could never be mine. That was the truth I would have to live with my entire life.

"Rose! Alice! Dinner!" Our mother called from the kitchen. Alice giggled and stretched her body, letting me see her perky... assets in display through her white T-shirt, wet with transpiration. How I loved her complete obliviousness when we played sports.

"Lets go, Rose! I smell the gnocchi from here!" She skipped past me and then ran towards the house barging in and settling herself on her spot. You could never tell that she loved food, not with a body like that.

Dinner never had a quiet moment. Emmett couldn't help but gossip around after stuffing food into his giant mouth. He did this every... single... time. If it wasn't for Esme, I would have sewed his mouth a long time ago.

"So..." He asked, a piece of gnocchi covered in sauce practically waving at us. He swallowed and grinned as if nothing happened when he knew I was pissed at him. "You heard about the new people?" That got my interest. The last time someone had moved into Forks was when we came here, which was a long time ago.

"New people?" Esme asked, as intrigued as I was. Emmett just nodded and settled down his fork. Thank God.

"Yeah, apparently one of them is Renee Dwyer's daughter. She comes with two friends of her, I believe." The table fell silent at the mention of Renee. Everyone in town knew about the woman who died in the hands of her own husband in a jealous frenzy, or at least that was the official story. I barely remembered Renee, much less her daughter. What I did remember was her warm presence every time she walked into a place. Renee was special like that, so her death struck the town deeply. Esme wouldn't let us go to the funeral either, because we were too young to grasp the severity of the matter.

"So little Bella is coming back?" Esme asked wistfully as she stared into space, thinking. I had to interrupt, though. Something was nagging me in my mind.

"What happened to... Bella, right?... after the accident?" Esme snapped out of her trance and frowned lightly.

"She was taken in by her mother's best friend. Remember Charlie Swan?" I nodded. Charlie was the current Police Chief in Forks, quite a good man. But if Charlie was here and Bella was away, then something must have gone wrong in the past if Bella was not here with him. No man in his right man would send a little girl away at the young age of... what was she? Ten? Maybe nine? Of course, he could have also sent her with other relatives. Charlie may be a good man, but he's far from a role model or the fatherly type.

"The Chief? It must be really cool to live with the Police Chief." Emmet quipped. Esme sighed and stared into nothing again, a sad look appearing on her face.

"She didn't. Bella was taken away from Charlie by her father's brother. Social Services meddled and sent her away to New York. Charlie was devastated after that," At my side, Alice gasped. I reached out to her hand and squeezed it between mine. "In a way, he never recovered from that hit. He and Bella were very close, always taking walks in the park; always together." Esme was gone by now, probably remembering those distant days we couldn't reach.

We weren't hungry after that, so we bid each other goodnight and went to our rooms. Once Alice and I took our respective showers and were ready for bed, I turned the lights off and drifted to sleep, decided to forget about Bella's story for the night and think about it tomorrow. Maybe I could get Esme to talk more about her. I don't know why, but this girl had gotten my attention, and I could see that Alice's as well.

Speaking of the devil...

"Rose?" I grumbled as I rolled to my side, not expecting to find my little sister standing at the side of my bed. I sat up, worried about her.

"What is it, Ali?" She bit her lip cutely and blushed lightly. I couldn't help but stare at the chewed muscle in secret awe.

"Can I sleep with you?"

A minute of silence.

I scooped against the wall to give her space. She giggled and jumped at my side, cuddling the pillow she had brought with her. The damn thing was taking too much space, but I wouldn't tell that to Alice. She was in love with the stupid, fluffy thing and I couldn't ruin this.

"Rose?" I hummed, suddenly feeling really, really tired.

Warm breath surrounded my left cheek, and my eyes shot open when a pair of soft lips landed on it.

"Thanks." And with that, Alice fell asleep, leaving my startled form there, more awake than ever.

* * *

Isabell, Lucas and Wynne are the names they use in the band. Isabella (Bella), Luke and Willow are their real names, the same ones they'll use in Forks. I am well aware that the change in style and name won't stop the fact that it's too painfully obvious that it _is _them. But I've been watching too many soap operas to care.

As you can see, this is a complete reconstruction. The main body will be the same, minus a few minor changes that you will surely not notice, so don't worry.

I also have to make a recommendation for those who like anime fiction. Xinthos wrote a really nice, funny story called **Angels and Office Workers. **He is the same author that wrote Timespan, Wingspan. I strongly recommend that story as well.

Another notice that you may not like... at all. I'm not going to write much for the next weeks, I have upcoming tests and I have to study... whatever that is. Now we all know this is a lie and I'll probably spend my days reading FF and lazying around, but I thought it was a nice excuse.


	3. Sweet Forks

**Undercover**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters of Twilight, all credit goes to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N**: This is a Bella\girl\girl story, so if you got anything against love between women this is not your story.

**Summary**: Bella is a famous singer who only wants a normal life. To accomplish this she moves to Forks, Washington, where she lived in her younger days. What she never expected was to find love in two beautiful sisters.

**Warning**: B\A\R threesome. OOC. Futa

Other Characters: Hayden Christensen as** Luke**. Olivia Wilde as **Willow**. Patrick Dempsey as **Tyler**. Ashley Tisdale as** Crazy Fangirl**. **None of this people has anything to do with the fic, they just represent characters for my fic so you can visualize things better. Pictures can be found on my profile.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Sweet Forks**

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

"Stop fidgeting, Will!" I heard Luke's hissing voice.

"Fuck you!" Our friend spat at him. Willow had always hated flying; we learned that the hard way on a flight of fourteen hours six months ago. She would do just about anything not to step on a plane, and she was more than willing to get drunk if she did have to be on one. This time, however, alcoholic drinks were banned from all public planes; a new security that Willow learned to hate immediately.

"Is there a problem?" One of the flight attendants asked, a pretty woman past her thirties who seemed too worn out for the job. I frowned at my friends before smiling at the woman and answering.

"No, thank you for asking. It's just that my friend here," I pointed to Will. "Is afraid of flying." The woman seemed to understand and smiled softly at us before excusing herself for a moment.

"You didn't have to tell her that." Willow sounded annoyed. I understood why, she never liked to be seen as weak in any way. My response was interrupted by the same flight attendant, who came back with a glass of water and two pills. She handed them to the surprised Willow.

"Those sleeping pills should be enough. They are quite light, so you may wake up before the plane lands." With that, the nice flight attendant went back to serve drinks to other people, not even giving us time to thank her.

"This must be the first time I see such a diligent flight attendant." I commented to my friends.

"Think we should tip her later?" Luke asked in wonder. At his side, Willow frowned as she gulped down the water and the little pink pills.

"If these things work, I'll personally do it." Said Willow. And it was quite a surprise, coming from her.

Five minutes later, Willow was out like a light. Her neck was hanging in a weird position so Luke accommodated her and went back to his fashion magazine. I smiled, thinking that for once we could have a nice, uneventful flight.

"Pst..." I heard at my side. I had the feeling that Luke would want to do something that I obviously didn't, so I decided to ignore it. "Bella." He called again, his voice almost a whine.

I sighed, frustrated. "Yes, Luke?" I turned my sight to him, finding his doe eyes looking at me directly. I wasn't worried about his eyes, though. It was his wide, naughty smile that made me want to change seats.

"You see that blonde over there?" He pointed a man five seats away from us, reading a book full of numbers and hieroglyphics (at least they seemed like that to me). Luke had always been attracted to intelligent men and to a lesser degree older men. This guy was obviously the male counterpart of a Milf, and Luke was drooling all over him.

"You want him." It wasn't a question, and he knew that. When he nodded, confirming my suspicions, I suddenly felt like taking a parachute and jumping out of the plane.

"I want to taste that candy." I immediately shuddered, pushing him away from my side as he silently snickered at my response.

"Ugh, you are one disturbing, dirty bitch." I said.

"Oh, my dear Bells, do you really think this is the most 'dirty bitch' that I can get?" he winked at me and I had the sudden urge to run to the cockpit, kick out the pilot and crash this plane once and for all.

"Do you want the help or not?" I growled. He kissed sweetly my cheek and smiled at me like a child on Christmas. The only difference is that a child would never think of getting a gift like the one Luke is looking for.

I checked the sign that indicated if we could take our belts off or not. Unluckily for me, it was off so Luke rushed me out of my seat and guided me to the blonde male.

The plan was simple; Luke and I would present ourselves as brother and sister, which wasn't technically a lie, and get as much information of the 'target' as possible. There wasn't any need for him to say anything, we could read his body language just fine.

Carlisle ended up being not only married and straight but with children as well. I was relieved when he told us about his beautiful wife expecting him home after being apart for a week. This made it obvious that the man was very much in love, much to Luke's chagrin. And even if Carlisle was gay, he wouldn't have been able to make a move on him, since we are anything but homebreakers.

We returned to our seats when the pilot announced that we would land in thirty minutes. We had gotten long with Carlisle so fine that we exchanged numbers and promised to get in touch later on, maybe even meet his family for diner.

When we returned to our seats, we had to hold down our laughter at seeing Willow, eyes unfocused and a silly grin on her lips; she looked high.

The plane landed on Seattle, so we had to take our luggage and wait for a bus to take us to Forks. As weird as it sounds, Luke was the one with the heaviest luggage. While Willow and I only had a bag on each of us, he carried two suitcases and a portfolio.

Unlike in the plane, the bus ride was uneventful and even boring to an extent. Willow and Luke were already being affected by the heavy, rainy weather of Forks and everything surrounding it. It was different with me because, at a time, I had been accustomed to it. Sure, it felt like it was the perfect day to sit on the couch and watch tv, pizza and beer at hand, but that was Forks 355 days a year.

Once we arrived I felt my stomach tighten and my mood drop. I was sure that everyone already knew about my arrival, rumors always spread fast in small towns like this one. The bus stop was just a block away from my old house, the one we would live in. Fortunately, my mother hadn't died in the house. I wouldn't have proposed to live in it if she did.

"We're here." I mumbled when we reached the front yard. It was just like I remembered it, nothing had changed here. I frowned as I realized that there was something odd with the picture: the lawn.

It seemed that someone had been taking care of the house. I smiled crookedly. There was only one person in town who wouldn't give a damn about 'hunted houses' and keep this place tidy enough. I would have to pay him a visit later, if he was alive that is.

I could practically feel the stares on our backs. It seemed like the old ladies around the neighborhood didn't leave their annoying habit behind. They always enjoyed to stick their noses where they weren't called. I could only imagine what high-school would be on Monday.

"It seems... clean." Luke commented in a rather cute and pathetic way. He was trying to lift the sober mood that had attacked me ever since I stepped in this town. Willow groaned in frustration as she grabbed our hands and dragged us to the house. I couldn't help but chuckle.

I handed her my old keys and she fumbled with them and the many key-rings of all the places we had visited. I always made sure to take one with me as a reminder of the moments we spend there together. Mushy, I know.

Finally, after a minute or two of cursing and struggling, Willow managed to open the door, a creaking sound indicating that it needed maintenance, or a new door.

I almost gasped when I noticed that everything was in the same state I had left it when I had to abandon the town. Nothing was moved out of place. The only trace of the passing of time was the dust that covered everything around us.

"Well... this is home." I whispered, feeling a trace of a smile on my face as I looked around us and settled my bag on top of the large, green couch mom and I used to watch Disney movies on.

"Cozy." Willow commented as she too settled her bad beside mine, an action copied by Luke with his suitcases and portfolio. In the end, only a third of the couch was left free.

"Luke, you can take the guest room. It's upstairs, first door at your right," I pointed to the dusty stairs. "Will, you'll take my mother's room. Second door to your right," My stomach tightened again at the mention of my deceased mother. "I'll take my old room. It's the first door at your left after the stairs." I continued. "There are two bathrooms. The first one is connected to my room and the other is at the end of the hallway, right beside Will's room." They nodded and, without saying much more, headed upstairs.

I knew what they were doing. They were giving me space to cope with this... situation I had found myself in. A soft smile graced my lips, my heart warming just by thinking about my considerate friends.

I grabbed my bag and walked upstairs, the creaking of the stairs telling me just how little this place had changed over the years. The third step still had that overly-annoying sounds which could only function as a very effective alarm against burglars.

My room was the same as before, much to my frustration. The blue, messy sheets were covered in dust and, surprisingly, they hadn't been eaten by clothes moth. Not even a little hole. I guess I was lucky in a odd sort of way.

I sighed in relief as I threw my weight on the bed and rested my head on the pillow, not even caring about the thick layer of dust covering it. I would take a shower later anyway. I snorted in amusement as I spotted my old Ducati poster on the ceiling, a rather hot and busty blonde woman leaning sexily on the machine. My mother used to hate that thing, but she allowed me to keep it.

I decided to stop thinking right there. Nothing good could come out of those old memories. My mother would forever live in my heart, and she would have wanted me to stop with the depressing thoughts, so I figured that I'd have to do just that.

As I had predicted, I ended up not sleeping, a horrible habit I was quickly growing accustomed to. Instead, I spent the night cleaning m room and checking on the house, stopping just to write down whatever we needed. So far, it was only food, a vehicle for us to go to school and something a little more entertaining than one of the very first tv's ever invented.

"The fuck are you doing?" A groggy voice spoke from me. I turned my head with a lifted eyebrow, watching as Willow descended from the stairs in all her half-naked, grumpy glory. It was too bad that we didn't have any coffee; that would have surely helped with her morning moods.

"Cleaning, checking some stuff..." I answered as vaguely as possible, even though I knew she wouldn't really buy it.

"Couldn't sleep again, huh?" Willow was definitely not stupid. She always seemed to pick up on everything, even if she never really cared about half of it. However, I knew I was important to Willow, as was Luke, so she took care of us in her own special way, Willow style.

"No." Will just nodded and proceeded to drag her feet to the couch, settling herself right beside the forgotten bags.

"So what are we going to do today?" Her words were slow and almost mumbled. I had forgotten just how sexy Willow looked in the mornings, bitchy mood and all. I couldn't help but notice that blonde really suited her. Even more than her old brunette hairstyle. And that smirk...

"Something you like, tiger?" I felt myself stiffen, in every sense of the word. Every time Will called me that it meant that she was planning on doing something either naughty or just plain sexual. "Well, come on then." She patted the spot next to her with her left hand. It was so small though.

"I... don't think that's a good idea, Will." Liar. It was the best idea I had heard in the last two days. Willow chuckled, probably noticing my blushing ears and noticeable lower half. I really needed to practice on my lies.

"Swan, get your ass here." She made a come-hitter motion, and I felt my body move on its own, betraying me and my reluctance to get near Willow. I only stopped when I was in front of her, with her face facing my jeans -I hadn't really changed.

"Relax. It's not like we've never done this before..." She trailed as her fingers grazed my clothed lower half, making me groan in pleasure at the sudden yet welcomed contact. "See? Now you're being honest with yourself." She looked directly into my eyes as she bit on my inner right thigh, making me moan lowly at the sweet feeling that washed through my body.

"Will... Luke..." I whimpered as she played me with her skilled, slender fingers.

"Is sleeping like a log." Her teeth trailed upwards, nibbling on every ounce of clothed thigh that she could find, but never directly touching me. Her hands cupped my behind, getting a feeling of my cheeks, squeezing so teasingly I was sure I would take her right there and then.

The sound of a zipper being lowered caught my attention. With a ragging breath, I observed as Willow whipped out my member, already engorged from the painful pleasure the little vixen had induced. My heart pounded as she neared and blew over the tip, making me shudder in anticipation.

"Will, you don't have to do that for me." I was offering a way out. And even if I knew that she wouldn't back down, that she actually liked this weird and free relationship we had, I always would give her a second option.

"Silly Bella." With that, she licked me from the base, making me yelp and moan as I grabbed my hair. I had learned not to grab hers whenever we did this. Willow was always about control; she loved to be the one in power. I wasn't entirely happy to give it to her, but the results always made me think otherwise.

"W-Will..." I whimpered as she handled me with expertise, teasing a probing around with her hands, tongue and and occasional teeth nibbling on sensitive skin. Despite her being so good at this, Will was far from a slut. In fact, we had been each other's first in every sense of the word. Of course, after we realized we didn't really love each other we decided to explore some more, with different people, but I could count with my left hand all the people that Willow had slept with.

"Sit." She commanded as she let go of me for a few, excruciating seconds. Too eagerly, I sat down on the couch, feeling the fabric of my black jeans stretching against my lower half. Willow took less than a minute to find a condom inside her bag and rip it open with her teeth. The sight only helped my case in getting me harder than before, making me uncomfortable at the throbbing of my lower half. I could only take so much, after all.

"Stay put." I did as I was told, like the good little pet I was at the moment. All rational thoughts left my mind as soon as Will put the condom between her lips and, with the grace of a cat, lowered her mouth on me, engulfing my member in the warmth of her cave.

"Will, please!" I was begging at that point, not caring in the slightest about being heard by anyone. Willow chuckled as she stood up, took off all underclothes and straddled me, running her own center against my throbbing sex. She was dripping wet, I realized in wondering awe. The fact that I could arouse the cold Willow in such a way made me swell with pride, feeding my ego to the point of exploding.

"Fuck, Bella..." I loved how my name sounded from her silky lips. "Ready?" I nodded weakly as I grabbed her waist carefully and she roughly gripped my shoulders. "Okay." In one swift movement, my member disappeared inside of her. I instantly clung to her, holding myself so I wouldn't explode right there and then. I would bring her to her peak at least once before I did.

"Move." She growled. Her eyes were closed, her face contorted in pleasure. It was a sight that I would never forget. "Bella, please..." She whimpered as her nails pierced my shoulders. I hissed as I started bucking, clutching at her waist and lower back with greedy need. My movements were erratic and uncoordinated to say the least, but this was what Willow was waiting for. She loved to drive me to the edge so that I would lose it and start behaving like an animal. And even so she always knew that she was in control.

The next minutes became fuzzy. We just kept moaning and moving our hips without any care in the world. Our movements soon became sporadic and quick, signaling that we were about to finish. I made sure to drill into Will as hard and fast as possible, making sure to touch all the sweet spots in her.

Eventually, my efforts were worth it. Willow tightened around me like a vice-grip as she hugged me tightly and moaned out lout. Her orgasm was followed by my own almost immediately. I felt myself empty inside the condom, hugging Will as if my life depended on it.

She slumped against me as I lied tiredly on the couch, our bodies twitching in pleasure.

"Can I go down now?" A muffled voice sounded from upstairs. Willow and I looked at each other before bursting out in laughter. Poor Luke had heard us... again.

"Sure, give us five." Willow yelled as she covered my ears. I smiled in appreciation and kissed her wrists, admiring the blush on her face that appeared from such a simple, affective gesture.

Luke didn't comment on our wild moment. He knew better than to do that after Willow nearly skinned him alive the last time he tried to tease us about it. She was very protective of me on the days we actually had sex. She had confessed to me that it was because I looked so vulnerable and at peace that she couldn't help but feel like a jealous mother bear. It was odd, but convenient in its own way.

"So, what's on schedule for today?" Willow asked from her comfortable place on my lap. Cuddling after sex was definitely one of the best things in the world. Besides, I got to see Willow acting all cute and snuggly, so it was a great plus.

"Buying food, transport, clothes, toothpaste is a must and then clean the house." Luke perked up at the mention of food. I couldn't agree more with him, I was starving and it was only eleven a.m.

"Great! Lets go then!" As much as I loved the pout on Will's lips, we did have to get going if we wanted to be fed before we fainted.

"Movie of your choice tonight if you make this easier for us." I whispered into Willow's ear. She immediately smiled mischievously and hopped down, leaving me to wonder just what had I done.

Shopping had been as dreadful as I had initially thought. Every single soul in Forks knew who I was. As soon as I stepped on the grocery store, every single eyeball turned in our direction, making it seem like an old alien movie I had seen as a child, where the aliens replaced the human and habitated in their bodies. Creepy.

Once we finished shopping the basic stuff, we walked to the nearest car shop. After much struggling against Luke, who was more than against us buying an old red truck to keep our low profile, we decided to buy a more decent truck; a black Hailux 2006.

Eating at the nearby diner hadn't been easy either. Everyone behaved the same way the other people at the grocery store had. It was even creepier. I was overly uncomfortable, and Willow seemed to pick on that rather quickly.

"What are you staring at, you ugly motherf-" Luke covered her mouth with his hands. The blonde tried to resist, but a nearby cop narrowing his eyebrows made her calm down a little bit.

"Easy, Will. You're gonna get us arrested again." Luke commented with amusement as he crossed his left leg over his right one and rested his chin on his palm.

Willow only growled as she stood up from her seat and sat down on my lap once again, looking like she was marking her territory, glaring at every single human in the diner, and spending a little more of time sneering at the cop, who looked more than surprised at the blonde's attitude.

"You're cute when you get like that." I whispered in her ear, making her snap her glare at me. I held up my arms in mock surrender. Once she calmed down she hopped down of my lap for the second time that day and proceeded to eat her food quickly, obviously wanting to get out of there more than anything else. Luke and I copied her and paid the bill before walking out of the place, still hearing the whispers directed at our retreating backs.

"You'd think we were aliens." Luke commented as we hopped on the truck. I started laughing hysterically at the coincidence.

"Great, she's broken." Willow said from the driver seat. I stopped my laughter immediately and glared at her playfully.

"Just drive." Now it was Willow's turn to laugh.

The rest of the day was pretty unepic. We slaved ourselves in the house, cleaning every dusty spot and packing the old clothes for those who actually needed them. As much as I loved my mother, there was just no way in Hell that I would ever use her old, colorful clothes.

"Can we sleep together tonight?" Night had come. We had ordered pizza and showered. Luke was out like a light again, he was extremely weak when it came to physical work so moving furniture and actually learning to use a mope had tired him our considerably.

Wordlessly, I moved to my right, allowing Willow to lie at my side and hug me from my waist. There was nothing sexual in her movement, I knew she just wanted me to feel less lonely.

"Goodnight, Bella." I smiled as she closed her eyes and dozed off. Once I heard the steady breathing, I placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight, Will." And for the first time in days, I slept peacefully.

* * *

Oh, finally!

I was actually inspired this time, so I hope you can appreciate that. Made the chapter less about sex and more about the special bond that Bella and Will share.


	4. First Day

**Undercover**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters of Twilight, all credit goes to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N**: This is a Bella\girl\girl story, so if you got anything against love between women this is not your story.

**Summary**: Bella is a famous singer who only wants a normal life. To accomplish this she moves to Forks, Washington, where she lived in her younger days. What she never expected was to find love in two beautiful sisters.

**Warning**: B\A\R threesome. OOC. Futa

Other Characters: Hayden Christensen as** Luke**. Olivia Wilde as **Willow**. Patrick Dempsey as **Tyler**. Ashley Tisdale as** Crazy Fangirl**. **None of this people has anything to do with the fic, they just represent characters for my fic so you can visualize things better. Pictures can be found on my profile.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - First Day**

* * *

"Come on, Will! We're gonna be late!" I yelled from the truck, already annoyed that we had overslept and I was going to have to wait for lunch break to get some food. I highly doubted that the stuff from the cafeteria would be any different from the other fifteen we had attended. It was always fighting for the two-day-old pizza or settling for the mysterious meat.

"Coming!" She yelled back as she walked out of the house, locking the door behind her. Her pissed off face told me that her morning had been as nice as mine.

The slamming of the passenger door was my green light. I sped off through the road, hoping not to get caught by any of the thirty or so police officers of Forks. If it happened, my and Will's mood would not improve at all. I mentally cursed Tyler and that blonde fan for driving us to this forsaken town. Now we would be stuck here until the lawyers cleared up the case.

"Bella, red light!" Luke squealed from the seat behind us. I didn't mind him and passed the light without any care in the world. Eight in the morning was definitely not my holy hour. Nor Will's, if her permanent scowl was any proof of it.

"Papers?" I mumbled. Behind me, Luke took out three documents and three inscriptions, checking that everything was there in the right order. "Who are we again?" I would obviously take my original name, something I wasn't entirely happy about.

"Isabella Swan, Luke Hayden and Willow Hayden. Apparently, Will and I are siblings." At my side, our cranky friend hummed. "So what's our cover?" I frowned. We hadn't thought that far. I had figured that as long as I remained in my closed group of friends we wouldn't have to give any explanations.

"Luke and I were abandoned. Then we met Bella and became best friends. It's pretty much our story, just avoid saying anything about the band and we'll be okay." Willow spoke, a little more awake this time. Luke and I thought this to be a good idea and agreed to it with the condition that only I would decide whether or not tell someone about the time I spent with my uncle before the orphanage. I doubted I would get to know anyone deeply enough to tell them that.

"And if they suspect we have something to do with the band?" Luke asked again. He always liked to have all points covered, much to the displeasure of my pounding head.

"We deny it and that's it." Willow spoke in my place, silencing any other question our friend may have had.

Once we reached the school, I parked the truck beside a black motorcycle and hopped down of our vehicle, ignoring the cat calls from the few guys that had decided to skip classes and hang around the school. Honestly, if you didn't want to come then don't. Why waste your time lazing around the building that you were trying to ignore so fiercely?

Once inside, I took them to see the lady that would give us the slips. I had been here with my mother once, so I remembered pretty much everything, since Forks High was relatively small. To my surprise, it was the same lady from ten years back, and she didn't look a year older, which was a little creepy.

"Oh, hello dear, what can I do for you?" She put her index finger on the frame of her glasses and pushed them up, fixing her scrutinizing gaze on me. She probably remembered me, or was trying to at least.

"Hello, madam, we are the new students," Her eyes widened a bit. Bingo. "And we're here for our slips." She fumbled with some papers and, eventually, gave us our slips, silently sending me a pitying look. I was well-aware that I would be getting looks like that one for a few weeks at most.

Walking down the hall, I showed Luke his first class -Biology-, before rushing with Willow to our own 'fun-filled' English class.

We didn't even bother to knock, which was possibly the reason of Mr. Mason's glare. Unfortunately, his heated gaze was immediately replaced by an aroused one right after he realized we had nicely shaped bodies.

"You two are late, I should give you detention for that." His intentions were far from pure. At my side, Willow was trying her hardest not to snap at him. I could see her hands clenching and her jaw tense. "But since it is your first day I will let it pass... for now." After signing our slips he looked like he would be looking for any excuse to give us detention. "You can sit now. There is a seat beside miss Cullen and another beside miss Webber, you can choose." The girls in question lifted their hands in the air. One was a rather shy and cute girl, right on the second row of seats. The other was...

"Beautiful." I mumbled under my breath. At my side, Willow frowned as she looked at me with curiosity. I didn't even ask her what seat she wanted. I just walked to the blonde beauty and sat down next to her, ignoring Willow's shocked face.

"Hey..." I whispered at the blonde, almost too shyly. She looked at me oddly, considering I had probably sounded like a love-sick puppy. Finally, she showed me a minuscule smile and offered her hand to shake, something I did almost too eagerly.

"Hey yourself." She said. It was one of the most beautiful voices I had ever heard. "I am Rosalie Cullen." She started. I felt a little giddy that she was willing to talk to me, even if it was the usual introductory chat.

"Isabella Swan." Her eyes seemed to flash with recognition, but it was gone as soon as it came. So she had heard about me... Then, it clicked.

"_You _are Esme's daughter?" She nodded her head hesitantly. I couldn't believe it; this was little Rose? Well, not so little anymore.

"You know my mother?" I nodded my head excitedly, smiling widely at the thought of seeing Esme once more. She had been one of the few people that knew of my secret and accepted me fully.

"I used to have my monthly check-ups in her clinic. Your mom would talk to me when there was a needle involved, it was usually about you. Is she well?" Rosalie smiled warmly at the mention of her mother.

"Yeah, she is." I nodded happily. Esme Cullen was probably the nicest woman in the world and she deserved only the best in life, so I was glad that she was well.

"Listen, I know it's sudden and all but..." I hesitated a bit. "After I'm done visiting some people, can I come over to your house and say hi?" I really, really wanted to see Esme.

"I am sure she will be glad to see you. She will be back home around eight o'clock, but you can come and hang out whenever you want." I smirked and nodded my head before changing subjects. It's not like anything Mr. Mason said would be useful.

"Great!" The bell rang. As expected, Willow was beside me as soon as she picked up her bag -she hadn't even taken out her stuff. She placed her hand softly on my arm, mumbling something about our next class and Luke. For a moment, I thought I saw a jealous glint in her eyes, but it soon disappeared. I turned to Rosalie, who was staring intently into Willow's eyes.

"Oh, don't tell Esme. I want to surprise her." With that stood up and waved on my way out of the classroom. Willow practically dragged me out of it.

The rest of the day went by rather quickly. Fortunately for me, there hadn't been any other incidents with pervy teachers. I was also lucky that in all my classes I would be accompanied by either Willow or Luke.

"Ready to face the 'mystery meat'?" Luke joked as we walked towards the cafeteria. I shuddered just by thinking about it. Maybe we should start bringing our own food.

When Willow opened the door every head snapped towards our direction. I suddenly felt like a caged animal in a zoo, waiting boredly for the humans to amuse themselves and leave us alone. Unfortunately, it seemed like with every step we took more head appeared. I was five seconds away from running away from the place when a familiar voice called.

"Isabella!" My right eye twitched. I really hated when people called me that. I frowned as Michael Newton, the most annoying guy in school, walked up to me and got too close for my liking, going as far as throwing his arm on my shoulders in a rather weak attempt at looking 'suave'.

"What the-" I heard Willow whisper in disbelief. "Un-fucking-believable!" She growled, sending a nasty glare at Mike, who seemed to be a firm believer of 'ignorance is bliss'.

"What do you say if you and your blonde friend come to our table?" He motioned to a table where the bitches and the douches sat. You could tell this from a mile away, eyes closed. But what the Hell was the Weber girl doing with them? She seemed to fidget under my questioning gaze.

"Sorry. No." I got his arm off of me and started walking to the line to get our food, Willow and Luke flanking me. Unfortunately, Mike was not one to give up easily so he stood in the back of our little group, my guess is that he was checking out Will's and my ass.

"So... such a long time since you've been here, huh?" His attempt at starting a conversation was getting a little too close to home for my liking. "Where were you living all this time?" i tensed, ready to punch this gut in the face if he dared ask anything stupid again.

"Leave her alone." Luke _would _have sounded convincing if it wasn't for the fact that he let out his gayest tone. Mike looked at him funnily before proceeding with the potential sexual harassing.

"Say, any of you girls want to go for a movie with me tonight?" He obviously lacked that survival instinct we all have deep inside us, engraved in our subconscious. He was not only flirting with me, but also with his possible future murderer. Willow did not take well when people like Mike approached us and tried to get away with their intentions.

"I think that I'm not hungry anymore." Willow mumbled, shaking her head in frustration. In a careless moment, Newton allowed himself to latch his arm loosely around her waist, shocking us to the bones. No one touched Will without her consent. No one.

"Get. The fuck. Away!" One would expect that war cry to come from Will, or even me. But it actually came from Luke, whose arms shot forward and grabbed Newton by his collar, nearing his baby face to Luke's more defined one.

"Touch Will or Bella like that and you _will _be sorry, Newton." He spat, pushing the boy away with as much force as possible. "And what are you all looking at?" His glare was directed to all the voyeurs in the room.

"Lets grab some food and sit, yeah?" I suggested after a minute of awkward silence.

Willow and Luke grabbed fruit and I gave the pizza a chance. It didn't turn out that bad. Well, anything was better than the meat, which seemed to be the same as the one at our old school. Halfway through out meal, a sweet, bell-like voice called.

"Can we sit with you?" I turned my head, immediately smiling when Rosalie Cullen approached us. I half-hoped that her smile was because of me, but that was just wishful thinking on my part. I noticed other people behind her, all holding the hideous green trays with anything but mean on them.

"Guys?" I asked Willow and Luke, who merely shrugged while still eating their food. I waved the group to come closer and this time I noticed how the mumbles and murmurs seemed to intensify.

"Hey, Rosalie." I asked to the blonde, who had sat down next to me. "Did I miss something?" I nodded my head to the people whispering among each other. Rosalie laughed, leaving me staring at her like a fool. She was truly, amazingly beautiful.

"I think it's because this is the first time Rose actually interacts with someone that is not from our group." One guy with a pale yet handsome face said. At his left, I saw Luke bite on his lower lip and Willow holding back a knowing smirk at this. I turned to Rosalie who was, to my utter delight, blushing.

"Is it so rare?" Willow asked with a raised eyebrow. Our eyes rested on the pale boy, who nodded his head.

"Very." Not a man of many words it seemed. "I am Jasper by the way." Out of the blue, he presented himself. "This is Edward." He motioned to a blonde guy who was glaring heatedly at Luke for no reason apparently. "You know Rosalie." He smiled at me knowingly. I seriously had to watch out for those little gazes people were giving me. "Emmett." A huge, muscled boy laughed as he smiled at us mischievously. "And there's Alice as well, but she should be still on the line." He mumbled vaguely.

"You mean where you abandoned me?" A quirky voice spoke from behind me. I turned again, only to be surprised again at the beauty in front of me. She was small, almost a head and half shorter than me... and cute. If Rosalie was the epitome of beauty then this girl was cuteness in person. She looked as surprised as I was, if not more. Her eyes suddenly flashed with recognition, and her tray fell on the floor.

"Isabell?" She whispered. Willow immediately stood up, tensing as she glared at Alice, probably thinking about the many ways in which she could threaten her.

"What?" I heard Rosalie's honey voice right beside me, probably shocked at the discover. From the corner of my eye I saw her own eyes flash with recognition, now looking at me in a new light.

"Maybe we can talk somewhere else?" Luke suggested in a nervous tone. He was fidgeting on his seat, playing with the gem of his shirt as he pleaded with his eyes so Willow wouldn't start an unnecessary fight.

"Well, Bella was going to come to our house later on..." I froze. Did that mean that I wasn't invited anymore? "But I guess that we can have more people over as long as you behave yourselves." Rosalie threatened not only us but her friends as well. I didn't mind that, though. I was relieved that I would get to visit her and Esme, even if I did have to explain some very heavy stuff. I didn't think we'd be discovered so easily either.

"Eight o'clock, right?" I asked. Rosalie nodded her head before looking at her food with disdain. I suddenly felt small yet firm breasts press up to my back, making me almost choke on my own tongue. Small arms wrapped around my neck and a warm breath caressed my nape. I shuddered as Alice spoke with a child-like tone.

"Mom is going to be so happy to see you!" Ignoring the gorgeous body against my own, my mind processed what the little teen said.

"Mom?" I asked, insecure about the answer.

"Yeah, Esme Cullen?" She looked at me funnily. I facepalmed internally; I had forgotten about Esme's other daughter who had been adopted little before I had to leave town. So the other beauty I was basically crushing on was Rosalie's sister?

Karma was one serious bitch.

* * *

Sorry, no much imagination this time. My muse has been lazy lately.


End file.
